


Stargazing in the Midnight Sky

by kataratano



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and katara - Freeform, F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Post War, Post sozins comet, aang and katara being soft, aang and katara being soft for eachother, aang and katara stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano
Summary: Aang gets back from Ba Sing Se and him and Katara stargaze before going to bed.
Relationships: Aang/Katara
Kudos: 11





	Stargazing in the Midnight Sky

**Author's Note:**

> \- it’s a bit short sorry :/  
> \- I have a little hc that they do this often.  
> \- this is post war and the comics :)

Katara was walking around in the garden of her and Aang's home, the southern air temple. She sat and laid down on the grass, it was getting late now and she was expecting Aang home soon. Aang had been on a trip to Ba Sing Se to meet with the earth king, Katara wasn’t sure what it was about though.

She didn’t think Aang was coming then she spotted Appa flying towards the temple, she sighed in relief. “Hey sweetie” Aang called as he landed. Katara ran up to him and kissed him, “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea!” She said with excitement. “Me too, I’m so glad I’m home so I can finally get away from the earth kings antics,” he said with relief.

Katara was used to Aang being away for small trips, she usually didn’t come anymore. Katara knew how much he hated leaving her, but she always told him that she didn’t mind being alone. Secretly she hated it but she knew it was his duty. Even though she didn’t like being apart from him, it was good for her because she needed time to herself.

The sky was dark, almost like a navy blue colour. “Aang, do you wanna lie down and look at the stars with me?” Katara asked softly. Katara lived looking up at the stars, she was always so curious as to what was up there. Aang responded, “of course anything for you”. 

They laid there looking at the stars. katara had her head in the middle of Aang's chest, holding him tightly. She never wanted to let go, and neither did Aang. Aang was holding her tight. It was as if time stopped for a while. Aang realised in these moments how at home he felt with katara. Katara made him feel safe as if no one could ever hurt him. 

The stars made beautiful constellations, you could gaze at them all night. “Katara, sweetie? I think we should head to bed” Aang said sleepily. Katara sat up slowly letting out a huge yawn, Aang giggled. He always thought it was funny that she yawned so loud.

“I agree,” she said giggling slightly. They both got up and walked through the main hallway to their room. They both felt so calm and comfortable together, and even in their moments of silence, they could tell how the other was feeling. Moments like these were what mattered the most to them.

Walking into the room Aang said with a slight giggle “looks like someone’s been cleaning up around here”. Katara replied “well if you weren’t going to do it someone had to” shrugging her shoulders. “That’s true” Aang saps with a smile on his face.

They were too tired to get out of their day clothes so they just got into bed sleepily. Katara curled her self up in Aang's arms. Aang stroked her hair until she fell asleep and then drifted off into a peaceful dream. They slept through the whole night only to be woken up by the birds chirping lightly in the morning.


End file.
